


Unsaid

by AmkiTakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo spend a lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: Shizaya*





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> *banging pots and pans* Y'ALL WANT SOME CHEESE?

Izaya woke up to a hand gently threading through his hair and another rubbing soothing circles on his lower back as he laid in bed on his stomach. Well, there certainly were worse ways to wake up, that was for sure.

He made a soft noise, and a kiss was pressed to his forehead in response. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was met with golden ones that were looking at him with such affection it almost hurt. After everything, he felt undeserving of forgiveness, much less love from the very person he had wronged the most.

Yet here he was, lying in the same bed as Shizuo, body broken and heart gradually being mended each day they spent together. They had both been through a lot, put each other through a lot both physically and psychologically. Their relationship had been a train wreck since the very start, and the fact they had managed to get together was nothing short of a miracle.

"You're thinking again." A low voice murmurs in his hair. Izaya smiles sleepily.

"Well, someone has to." He teased, and got a huffed 'Fuck off' in response.

Careful hands moved him closer until their bodies were flush together, Shizuo's naturally hot body (in more ways than one) warming him up under the covers. He snuggled against him until only the top of his head could be seen poking out from under the covers. He heard a deep chuckle.

“Feelin’ comfy over there?” He heard Shizuo ask him, amusement obvious in his tone.

“Hm. I’ve got the softest, warmest pillow right here.” His answer came muffled from under the covers. He squeezed Shizuo’s chest to prove his point and got a good-natured and very gentle pat on the head as retaliation.

“So, what are you wracking your brain about now?” Shizuo asked him softly as he started petting his hair.

“Oh, you know, work, what I’ll get for lunch, evil schemes...”

“The usual, then, huh?” Shizuo chuckled, playing with soft hair, and messing it up even more than it already was after a full night’s sleep.

“The usual.” Izaya popped his head out of the sheets, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Shizuo gave him a soft smile, then pressed his lips to Izaya’s forehead. “How about I make you something today? Since I have a day off today.”

“You? When did you learn to cook?”

Shizuo gave him another warning pat on his head. “Oh, shut up, I can cook! Nothing fancy, but still. Also, I’ve been learning with Celty.”

“Ah, so you’ve been learning to cook with the headless woman who is notorious for confusing salt and sugar. Should I call poison control in advance?” Izaya teased.

“Hey, she’s gotten much better at it! And that girl…Miko?”

“Mika.”

“Yeah, Mika. She’s the one teaching us, she’s pretty good. A bit weird but she cooks really well.”

Izaya chuckled. “A bit weird, huh? Seems like an interesting girl.” Interesting indeed. Not many girls her age had entire information networks (though he couldn’t speak, he had a pretty impressive network as a teenager too, his reasons for having it were a tad different from hers however), nor knew how to pick locks. She even had the guts to bug his apartment. In a way, she was very similar to himself, yet not. They had many skills in common, and, loathe as he was to admit, they had similar ways of loving too. He could definitely recognize his love for humans in the way the girl obsessed over that one boy. Thankfully for Shizuo, however, he didn’t love singular people the same way he loved the human race.

Well, he didn’t think he did anyway.

“Don’t include her in your weird games, flea, alright?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare~” Izaya giggled, but it was the truth. He knew which people to mess with if he wanted to get out alive, and Mika was _not_ one of them. Not that he would ever tell Shizuo, better keep him in the dark about the lengths she was willing to go to for the sake of her obsession.

“You better not. Now get off, I’m gonna make some pancakes.” Shizuo said as he gently rolled Izaya off of him and back onto the mattress.

“Nope, you can’t leave this room without paying the tax.” Izaya said petulantly. Shizuo huffed a laugh at that, and bent down to press his lips to Izaya’s in a soft kiss, caressing his face all the while. Their lips parted after a while, and he then went to kiss Izaya’s forehead once more.

Finally, he was allowed to get out of bed after paying the ‘tax.’

He looked around on the floor to find the pajama pants he had taken off the night before and had been too lazy to put back on after the _deed_ was done, then got up to make them some breakfast. He stopped at the door when he heard Izaya’s voice call out to him.

“Shizuo.”

“What’s up?” He looked over his shoulder to see Izaya had sat up in bed, a strange expression on his face. For a few seconds, he said nothing, seeming to be fighting with himself, then finally, he gave up and gave him a smile.

“Don’t put too much sugar in.” He said simply, and Shizuo’s expression softened.

“Yeah, I know.” He said softly.

Even now, Izaya couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Shizuo didn’t mind. Because he knew the truth, and that was what mattered.

“Love you too.” He told Izaya over his shoulder, letting out a chuckle at the undignified, surprised squeak he heard just as he closed the bedroom door behind himself.


End file.
